happy New Years
by TracyCook
Summary: A Tawni/Sonny one shot. Cute little fic about them on new years! I know that the summary sucks, but just read it! :p Tonny! Femslash!


Happy New Years

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! As usual. I pretty much suck. :p

Rating: M

Authors Note: Another one shot for y'all. I love the couple. My reviews have gone down considerably, but "I'm Tracy Cook, twenty year old Disney author, and I write for you!" Lol see how lame I am coming up with slogans based off Zora's kid lawyer sketch.

Happy New Years

"Aww it's my very first new years with the cast, and my boyfriend." Sonny said in an excited voice as she squeezed onto Chad's hand and kissed him gently on the lips.

It had been a wonderful first year on So Random, and she seemed to have everything a girl could ask for. She had an amazing if not at times selfish boyfriend, but he was sweet more often than he had used to be. She had great friends. Even Tawni had come around and started to care for her, they had become very close over the last 300 and some odd days.

They were throwing a happy one year-New Year's party, both commemorating her time on So Random and the start of a fresh year.

All of them laughed a bit at Sonny's over exaggerated happiness, it was something she was known for. Always smiling so brightly that it literally put the sun itself to shame. "Sorry, I'm just so excited; it's been the best year of my life!"

"Well I for one am very happy that you joined the cast of So Random, now their show has a reason for people to watch." Chad smirked.

"Hey! I watched So Random before I was on it." She laughed before pushing her boyfriend teasingly. The young brunette was used to his teasing about how lame her show was; in all honesty it was part of his charm.

"Let's be honest the only reason that anyone ever watched the show is standing right here." Tawni piped up in her high pitched voice, doing a twirl. Obviously being a bit self-centered, but that was not uncommon. From day one she had hated Sonny being on the show. _'But I thought we were over that.'_

"Ha Ha Tawni, aren't we over that already?"

"I was talking about you, silly girl." The blonde said with a bright pink smile. The honesty in her blue eyes and the words themselves through Sonny into slight confusion.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." The diva said as she did another twirl "thanks to my amazing coaching of course."

'_There is the normal Tawni, I thought I was dreaming. Still, she kinda just admitted she likes me being here.' _"Aww! Tawni you are so sweet!"

"Don't make a big deal out of it, Sonny. Seriously you are always jumping to—"

The blonde was interrupted as her younger co-star jumped across the room and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug, it took her breath away, and even caused a slight blush to form on her cheeks. Sonny was pretty much the only one she would ever let touch her like this, over the last year she had even craved the touches from the beautiful girl.

"Okay, Okay enough of that." Tawni said with some laughter, though she did not pull away.

Sonny took this as a sign that she could continue the hug, which she gladly did to everyone else's amusement and her boyfriend's annoyance. He hated how close the two were, it took away from his time with the girl frequently. Not to mention him and Tawni had been rivals since age six, and sometimes he questioned who Sonny loved more.

"Isn't it almost midnight?" Chad asked out jealously which interrupted the hug between the two girls to his relief, as Sonny started to grow excited for the New Year. He assumed it was because they would get to kiss.

"Only three minutes till!" Nico and Grady said at the same time holding up the assortment of fireworks they planned to shoot off, despite getting in trouble the last time they did so inside.

"You don't plan on shooting those off do you?" Chad asked nervously, the last thing he wanted was any harm to come his way. "Because I have an image to protect, I can't ruin this." He pointed to his face.

"Oh sweetie, let them have their fun." Sonny said before playfully slapping her boyfriend's arm.

Unbeknownst to all of them a certain pair of blue eyes was watching the scene jealously, as she waited for the moment the countdown began, nervously.

"Fifteen seconds!" Zora shouted out, obviously keeping the time.

"Ten!"

"Nine!" They all started to count in unison now.

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

Tawni's heart lept in her chest as she watched Chad growing closer to Sonny obviously preparing to pull her into a kiss as he rested his hand against her neck.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

As everyone shouted one Tawni took this moment to break up the kiss that was about to happen between the couple standing right in front of her. Reaching out her manicured hand the blonde pushed Chad's hand away and placed her own against Sonny's cheek. The brunette's eyes were already closed in preparation for the expected kiss. They snapped open though as Tawni pulled her quickly against her and planted her soft lips against her own.

Chad is not the only one who is completely shocked when the blonde diva reaches out and grabs his girlfriend pressing their lips together. Everyone in the prop house's eyes were fixated on the scene. The two boys who had been planning to shoot off fireworks were completely distracted from their mayhem as they grew turned on.

Sonny was shocked herself, but for some reason she did not pull away. She merely stared with wide brown eyes at her best friend who's lips were moving against her own. They tasted so sweet, and they felt so soft. She could not help but slowly start to enjoy the kiss.

Closing her eyes she ignored the gasps coming from her friends and the furious sounds coming from her boyfriend, for just a moment it was only the two of them and she loved it. Never had she been kissed like this, it was so simple, but so passionate and sweet and soft. It was perfect, but that was to be expected, Tawni Hart after all was perfect.

Confidently Tawni pulled away from her friend and licked her lips as she watched Sonny gently open her eyelids to stare up at her. The lust and love she found behind them was satisfaction enough, but it was only amplified when she heard a soft "Wow…" Cross her friend's lips.

"Happy New Year's." Tawni said a blush rising on her cheeks as she felt all of the eyes on her.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: A little one shot for y'all. Sorry I just kinda got in a relationship over this weekend, but no worries I will always find time to write! This couple is amazing! I love reading other people's fics, and am so happy other people have been coming up with original ideas. I worry that mine all sound the same and that is why people have stopped reviewing. I'm trying. Anyhow, please do read and review, anyone and everyone!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
